


Dark Room, Dark Eyes

by up_the_tower_1001



Series: The Nature of Things [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, incubus Bucky Barnes, thief Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/up_the_tower_1001/pseuds/up_the_tower_1001
Summary: “So...you’re…”“Yeah.”Another pair of voices were approaching. The smell was enclosing them. The guards didn’t seem to notice though, and they passed without hesitation.And now Steve was hyper aware of Bucky’s breathing, his smell, his presence behind him. Of his large body and chest and the fact that if he took one step closer, they would be pressed together. Was Bucky hard? He was producing pheromones already, so he must be. How long had he been hard? When was was shifting earlier? They had been in the closet for a long time. Was he just now realizing it like was was telling Steve, or was he just realizing that he was producing pheromones, and he’s been hard for longer. Hard for Steve.“Stop it,” Bucky hissed.





	Dark Room, Dark Eyes

Steve could feel the sweat trickle down his neck, but he resisted the urge to shiver. Bucky was right behind him and Steve could hear him panting quietly in the confines of the humid closet. He closed his eyes for a moment in a futile attempt to concentrate. Guards were swarming the place looking for him. It wouldn’t be long before they found him. He had to move, and soon.

There was a window two rooms down. If he could get there-

His concentration was broken by a shift from the man behind him. They were close together, and Bucky was suddenly pressed flush against Steve’s back. “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed. Anger boiled up in him when he felt his body temperature spike at the simple contact.

“Nothing,” hissed back the angry incubus.

“Well stop,” Steve growled back anyway.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you showed up at the worst of times. Do you have any idea what you were interrupting? Of course you don’t. You just want the fucking jewels. God, you’re such a typical elf.”

“And you’re a prick. Now shut up and let me think.” He nearly groaned out loud when Bucky shifted behind him again. Think! He felt his own fingers twitch at the thought of the man behind him. And what a man he was. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky in years. They were still young, kids at that, before Bucky joined the army and Steve pursued...other careers.

But now, Bucky was all man. He was ripped, body all hard lines and angles and firm muscles. His hair was jet black and hung longer near his jawbone. Steve swallowed.

The window. He had to get to the window and out of this infernal closet.

“We don’t have much time. I’m gonna make a break for it.”

“Are you crazy? You’ll get cut in half before you even cross the room. Stay here. They won’t find us.”

Steve turned his head to face the man. He couldn’t see much except for two shining gray eyes. “What? They will find us any second! We are hiding in a cleaning closet. What makes you think that they won’t find us?”

“They’ve been looking for almost an hour now. If they hadn’t found us yet, then it is unlikely they will. We have to wait until night, and then we can sneak out.”

Steve snorted. “Are you kidding me? I think I know the best was to escape a sticky situation.”

“This isn’t a sticky situation, Steve. You tried to steal the baby princess’ jewels.”

Steve glared even though Bucky couldn’t see him. “Well what’s it matter to you? If I get caught, then it’s on me.”

“No, if you get caught, they’ll find me too. So you’re not going anywhere,” Bucky growled. His voice was low and scratchy and it made Steve’s mind blank for a moment.  
  
"So you’re great plan is to wait to get caught.”

“No, my plan is to stay alive, and if that means-” He cut himself off as voices approached. Neither of them moved, and Steve closed his eyes again, trying to steady his breathing. Bucky was silent next to him.

The voices passed.

Bucky was right. Even if Steve did make it to the window without being seen, it was unlikely that he would be able to scale the tower unnoticed.

“Fine. We wait.”

“Good.”

Steve turned back around as quietly as he could. Of course he got stuck in the same closet as Bucky Barnes. He rested his head against the door and took a deep breath to calm himself.

He held it for a second. The air smelled...off. Sweeter. Richer. Slowly, he released it. “Do you smell that?” he whispered. He inhaled again, and suddenly he got a rush to the head. Fuck, it was hot.

“No. What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “It smells sweet, like something baking.” He plucked at his shirt which was starting to stick to his skin. “How talented are their mages here? Can they cast a spell to flush us out? Do you think it’s poisonous?”

“No, their mages are political. None of them are particularly gifted. I can’t imagine that-” Bucky cut off sharply. It was a small thing, but it made Steve’s heart pound. He knew something.

“What? What is it?” Bucky said nothing behind him, but the smell remained. Steve brought his shirt up over his nose at an attempt to filter the air. “Bucky, what is it?”

He felt the man shuffle away from him, as much as that was possible. “Do you feel...weird? Different?”

Steve frowned. “I’m not in pain. My skin feels fine, so maybe…”He faded off. He felt...hot. But that was because it was summer in a tight closet. But it was beneath his skin, in his blood. He swallowed. His head felt a bit foggy. Was that the gas, or was it just his fatigue. “I don’t know…”

“Shit.” His voice sounded worried, something that Steve didn’t even know Bucky could feel. Not a good sign.

“What?”

“Don’t panic.”

Steve grit his teeth against a sharp reply. He wasn’t prone to panic, but Bucky was starting to freak him out. His heart was thudding sharply against his chest. “What is it? Tell me.”

“There was a noble, and I...we were….my mission involved certain activities in which my biology comes in use.”

“What the hell are you talking about. Just spit it out!” His voice croaked above a whisper at the end. He really didn’t like where this was going.

“I had to seduce her,” Bucky blurted.

Steve shook his head. “What the hell does that have to do-. Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Steve clenched his hands. His biology. Fuck! Incubus's have a unique power of seduction. They can act on command, when they want, but when they are hungry, they have less control, and everyone around them can feel the effects. If he was going to attempt to seduce the queen herself for information, then he would likely have to be pretty hungry to make sure that everything ran smoothly. To make sure she didn’t resist. He might even have taken some sort of drug.

But Steve breaking in on the same day wasn’t part of Bucky’s plan. So now he was stuck in a closet with Steve, and he was hungry. Steve wasn’t proud to admit that the thought made him light headed.

“So...you’re…”

“Yeah.”

Another pair of voices were approaching. The smell was enclosing them. The guards didn’t seem to notice though, and they passed without hesitation.

And now Steve was hyper aware of Bucky’s breathing, his smell his presence behind him. Of his large body and chest and the fact that if he took one step closer, they would be pressed together. Was Bucky hard? He was producing pheromones already, so he must be. How long had he been hard? When was was shifting earlier? They had been in the closet for a long time. Was he just now realizing it like was was telling Steve, or was he just realizing that he was producing pheromones, and he’s been hard for longer. Hard for Steve.

“Stop it,” Bucky hissed.

His voice cut through Steve’s thoughts. Steve glared at the door. “I’m not doing anything,” he snapped back.

“I can smell you.”

Steve tensed for a moment. “Well it’s not my fault. Stop pumping out your musk.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Okay. Then shut up and deal with it.”

He heard Bucky grumble something else under his breath, but fell quiet otherwise.

The smell only grew stronger. It wasn’t overpowering though. It was good, like fudge and caramel and cooked apples. All Steve could do was try not to think about it. But even without Bucky actively trying to seduce him, it was hard trying to keep his thoughts clean. And what if Bucky did try and seduce him. How long would Steve last? His cock twiched at the image of Bucky’s hands of him. If he pressed up behind Steve and rolled his hips. How long would Steve last before giving in and pressing back?

Fuck! Stop it! He could feel his cock thicken from the fantasy. The fact that Bucky could smell his arousal just made him want it more. The idea that he was teasing Bucky....god. How long would Bucky last? It was at least another hour before sundown, and there was no telling how long Bucky had been waiting. How long he could go without loosing control.

He was a spy, an assassin. He was dangerous. He’d been trained for control. Trained to use his body to his advantage.

He remembered when his own body was weak, sickly. He couldn’t do anything, and girls wouldn’t give him a second look. But he had grown impossibly stronger and he could hold his own. But Bucky, he had always been strong. He would be able to handle Steve, matchup against him perfectly. Maybe push him around a little. Pin him against the door and mark him up.

“What are you thinking about?” The voice was rougher this time, and the question made Steve flush.

“What?”

“I just want to know what you’re thinking about.” He could hear the other man swallow before whispering, “It must be good. You smell so good.” It was almost a moan, and Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the sound. His dick swealled with blood.

“I don’t think that’s good idea.” He was relieved when his voice came out strong and didn’t betray how weak his knees where. How sweaty his palms were.

“Fuck. You’re right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky sounded nervous. He was struggling. For a moment Steve hands drifted down to touch himself before he sharply pulled back. _What the hell is wrong with him. Get it together_. He shoved his hands in his armpits instead.

But his head wouldn’t stop returning to Bucky, and what those sinful hands could do. What that mouth could do. He was fully hard within a few minutes and he cursed himself. It was a cycle. The more aroused he got, the worse it was for Bucky, and if Bucky couldn’t control himself, then it would be harder for Steve was well. They would work themselves up into a frenzy.

Steve turned around without warning, without fully knowing what he was doing himself until he was squeezing his shoulders in and turning so that he was facing the brunett. Again, all he could see where shining eyes. Maybe an outline of his nose. His imagination had no trouble filling in the rest. “What are you doing?” Bucky asked. His voice was butter.

“Not sure,” Steve responded, trying to make it casual and failing.

“Okay.” And they ended up just looking at each other for a moment before it was too much and Steve had to look away. He felt himself straining against his pants and Bucky hadn’t even touched him. Was he going to? It sure looked like he was going to. How long had they been in here? Steve wiped the sweat away from his eyes.

“Maybe it would help if you touched yourself?” Steve’s cock twitched at Bucky’s words and Steve had to take a moment before he said anything. His hands were itching to touch, and under Bucky’s hot stare, he was sure it wouldn’t take long to finish.

“How would that help at all?” Steve whispered back.

“You want it don’t you? I can practically taste you.”

Steve's hand gripped himself over his pants, and he let out a small gasp. 

“Are you wet yet?”

Steve hips stuttered into his palm. “Yeah.”

He heard Bucky audibly swallow. “I could...I could help with that.”

But the slight hesitation threw Steve off and he snatched his hand away from his thickening crotch. “Fuck, stop Bucky! What the hell are you playing at?” His eyes narrowed even though he could hardly see the other man. Something about this wasn’t right. The sheer coincidence that he happened to be in the same place at the same time, and something had happened to go wrong. No, something else was happening, and Bucky’s enthusiasm to get nasty with Steve was suspicious to say the least.

He got a groan as a reply. The man’s eyes’ disappeared for a moment and he could see the outlines of Bucky’s shape crouch down to a squat. Steve let out a breath, as there was nothing suggestive about the position. “‘M sorry. Sorry. I just lost my head for a second. You just smell so fucking-”

“Stop! Stop talking about it. God, get control of yourself! We have a long way to go, and you are already losing it.” A slight whine rang out. It wasn’t Steve’s. “Okay. It’s okay. Just, try and stay calm okay. Are there any tricks you learned when trying to get out of a situation like this? Anything you learned in spy school or something?’

“I didn’t go to spy school you punk. And to be honest, there isn’t really a time where I wouldn’t have wanted to get busy this bad and not be able to. This isn’t exactly an everyday experience for me. Did you ever learn how to deal with this in bugler school?” His sarcasm was biting but a relief from the intentional slur from before.  

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his senses. The deep gravel of his voice made it hard to concentrate on anything he was saying. “Okay. I just thought I would ask.”

“Oh wait, I actually carry around this neat little handbook with me for this exact type of scenario. I just forgot about it until now. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Hey, pipe down there. I’m not the one who asked it I could help jerking you off, okay?”

“And I’m not the one who is raging hard even though they aren’t an incubus and is biologically-”

“You can shut the hell up. It’s not me, it’s whatever the hell you’re producing. It’s messing with my head.”

“Well you seem to like it.”

Steve paused. That sounded like...Steve’s cock twitched in his pants. No, it wasn’t just his imagination. Bucky’s voice had definitely dropped a pitch or two, the words rolling off his tongue velvet smooth. He clenched his hand in his pocket. His silence had probably been misinterpreted as a ‘yes’ by now, and his face heated. “Well you seem to like me an awful lot.”

“I like your body,” Bucky said bluntly. If it stung more than he was ready for, then it was his own fault. He was asking for it. He didn’t respond.

It didn’t help that his cock was still hard, pressing against his pants, and every time his shifted from one foot to the other, it rubbed slightly against the fabric. The friction was so good, and within a few minutes he’d lost himself with the slow, quiet movements.

A glimmer of reflected light caught Steve’s eye and he glanced down at Bucky still crouched on the floor. Except this time he was moving. Steve stilled for a moment, and he saw Bucky’s hand nestled in between his legs. The sight made his audibly gasp without warning, blood rushing southward and he didn’t know that getting more hard was possible, but seeing Bucky touch himself within touching distance.

“It’s your fault,” the man whispered. “You’ve been doing the same thing for hours now, just not with your hand.”

But steve had lost his voice. Was Bucky leaking hard too? Was he close? If Steve took him in his mouth right now, how long would he last.

Stop! God, he couldn’t even think straight.

Bucky let out a small breath of air. A chuckle. “You okay babydoll?”

The pet name made his knees go weak. Eyes reappeared, looking straight at him. He was being hunted. In this moment, he was prey. Bucky’s instincts were kicking in, overriding his logical side. And fuck, it was working.

“Bucky, stop for a second okay? Please? I need second to get my head back, and so do you.”

But Bucky didn’t stop. Instead he let out a low hum. “You can’t even think can you? Come on Stevie, you want a little taste?”

Steve squeezed his thighs together, desperate for friction. “James.”

Bucky froze at the name. “Fuck. Steve.” He sounded ragged and too loud, brought back for a moment of clarity. “I can’t help it. It’s like when I smell you, when I imagine you, I can’t stop it. We’re fucked, Steve.” It scared Steve more than he’d admit to hear how panicked Bucky sounded. If he really couldn’t control it...Steve didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold him off.

“No, just, hold on okay. Just be quiet for a second. Just let me think.”

Bucky let out a whine. “I can’t...I need you. Fuck, baby.” The voice traveled down the gradient, slurring like dark honey. “Just let me make you feel good. I promise, you’ll feel so good baby. I know how to pleasure you. I know how you like it. Don’t you want a little pleasure?”

Steve hissed no, but then Bucky was on his knees, right in front of Steve. He froze. He could feel the heat from Bucky and he was hypnotized, unable to move his body. His cock wept at the sight. He almost jumped back when he felt two large hands cup the back of his knees, slowly sliding up, slowly, slowly.

“Wait. Wait, Bucky…” His voice was high and strained, but he couldn’t move his hands. He couldn’t move! He had to move! His heart was pounding in his ears.

“Shh, it’s okay Steve. Just relax. I can take good care of you.” As soon as the words were leaving his mouth, he mouthed at the front of Steve’s trousers, making his head snap back and his the solid wall of the door behind him.

It was warm and hot and he wished there was more light so he could see Bucky on his knees for him. His throat closed up for a minute and he failed to breath, feeling Bucky’s tongue swirl over him and around him.

“Please,” he whispered, and he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. Everything in his head was slow and far away, and every sensation he felt was magnified. The languid movement of Bucky’s mouth was almost too much, and he found himself near the edge much too quickly. His palms slipped on the wood behind him and even with Bucky’s hands on his thighs, holding him still, him hips were giving out small thrusts.

Bucky pulled off him for a moment only to abuse him with his words. “You are so beautiful Stevie. So beautiful. I would watch you when you were smaller, and I still thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to say something, but we were friends and I thought I would have ruined everything. But fuck, Stevie, you don’t know how many times I touched myself thinking of you, what you tasted like and how you would have liked it.” He had pulled Steve’s cock out without him even realizing it and was stroking it agonizingly slow. Steve grit his teeth to stop the small whines and pleads trying to come free. “And when I saw you, when you came into this closet, I couldn’t believe my eyes. You were so big, and the first thing I wondered was if I could still hold you down, take control, pin you. But baby you came along so sweetly I didn’t even need to. So fucking eager. So sweet,” he said, kitten licking the top, and then it was too much.

Bucky’s words, even if they were lies, were beautiful lies, sung sweetly in Bucky’s voice, and his tongue against Steve’s bare skin, it was too much. He couldn’t even call out a warning, but somehow Bucky must have known because he caught all of it in his mouth, sucking on the tip and stroking Steve through it. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hair in fists and a cry was caught in his throat.

Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and Steve was panting, his dick still hard and his head fuzzy, desperately trying to grasp at the situation. He knew it was a bad idea, but why? Bucky’s eyes looked up at him, dark and and wide as the moon, and he was lost, floundering around the depths with no sense of direction which way was up.

Bucky stood up from his crouch, crowding Steve who was caught off guard by just how much space Bucky took up. They were about the same height which made Bucky much smaller than Steve’s usual partners. Bucky’s teeth flashed brilliant white for a moment. “Wanna taste?”

Steve frowned, unsure what he meant until Bucky pulled him in for a kiss. Any other time he might not have been so willing. Steve’s sex life was a bit more vanilla that he liked to admit, and he’d never done something so… His brain blanked when Bucky’s tongue brushed over his lips and slipped into his mouth. He tasted bitter and salty, but there was something erotic about the whole thing, something filthy, that made Steve push back, sucking on Bucky’s lip for a second and causing the other man to groan. The sound made Steve’s heart rate spike dramatically and he found himself wrapping his hand around Bucky’s neck, gripping the hair at the base of his skull and tugging. The other man let out another sinful noise and Steve pulled away from his mouth only to kiss his way down the other man’s jawline, bringing out little pants.

Bucky pinned him to the wall with by his hips and rolled, causing Steve to bit down, the material of Bucky’s pants harsh against Steve’s dick, straining, slightly damp. It made Steve’s head spin and he pushed back, more eager than sensual but the friction made both of them sigh.

Before they could work up a rhythm, Steve licked his the palm of his hand and grasped Bucky’s dick. It was obscenely wet already, and his hips stuttered in Steve’s grasp. Steve found himself with the urge to sink to his knees, to suck Bucky off, and the thoughts caught him by surprise. He had little experience with men, and had only ever been on the receiving end of such actions, but Bucky was everywhere, under his skin making him too hot and causing his heart to beat too fast. He didn’t have the room, though, so he settled for his hand, taking a few strokes to feel him out. Bucky withered against him, begging with small noises.

“You’re so good, Bucky,” he whispered. “So fucking sexy. I wanna make you feel good Bucky. Does that feel nice?”

“Yeah. Ye-yes,” Bucky chanted, his head falling forward into the crook of Steve’s neck, not kissing or biting, but simply breathing short gasps of warm air onto Steve’s skin.

Steve had no idea where the dirty talk was coming from. He almost never talked in bed, and he was surprised that he could even think with Bucky’s heavy weight in his hand.

He couldn’t go slow for long. Bucky started thrusting into his hand despite the tensed muscles trying to hold himself still. Steve released his hair and his hands snuck underneath his tunic, raking up his twitching abdominal muscles and to his nipples. He brushed over Bucky’s right nipple and then Bucky was coming into his hand and all over themselves. Steve closed his eyes at the feel of him pulsing hot in is grip.

Bucky let out a tiny “Steve”, gasping as he came and Steve’s cock twitched, already fully hard again. When he was done, Steve released him, and without thinking about it, he brought his hand up to lick the mess off his fingers. Bucky watched him intently in the dim light, his sensitive eyes picking up on every detail as he followed Steve’s movements.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his middle digit, sucking off the last of it with a pop. But when he opened his eyes, Bucky’s eyes were closed.

He hesitated. Something...there was something he was missing. But he couldn’t concentrate. The man in front of him was all consuming, and he couldn’t hold his focus for more than a couple seconds. It would keep snapping back to the pleasures of Bucky’s body, his hands, his mouth, his long dark hair and stone grey eyes and all his hard muscles and sharp lines. And he was so close. Steve could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Steve?”

It was a question, but Steve didn’t know the answer to it. What exactly was he asking? “What?” Why were they whispering? His warm breath fanned against his face.

“Are you...okay?”

Steve frowned. HIs member was still hard, leaking, but he clenched his hands around his shirt to stop from touching himself, stroking himself, coming apart under Bucky’s eyes. What would Bucky do? Would he watch, touch himself too, unable to resist as he watched Steve? Fuck yeah. His cock leaked out a drop of precum and Bucky stiffened, groaning softly as if in pain and reached over Steve’s shoulder, bracing his hand on the door behind him.

“Focus. You need to focus. We need to…” But he faded off, taking in deep breaths, smelling him Steve realized, the thought leaving him breathless. But something in his voice, it made Steve close his eyes, try to think. Try to asses. Something was wrong with Bucky, and with a cold shock of realization, he realized that something was wrong with him.

Bucky. He was messing with Steve’s head. Bucky himself was compromised. That much was obvious by the tight lines etched along the man’s face, his eyes squeezed close in an attempt to concentrate. “Bucky, I’m…” He wasn’t sure what to say with a massive erection still pressed up against Bucky, the memory still fresh in his mind of his hands, and god that mouth...He stopped the train of thought quickly, but Bucky must have sensed something because he let out a hard breath, his hips twitching forward, his cock hard. Fuck. Think. “I’m back, a little. Are you…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, fuck. I’m trying to hold back, but it’s so hard, Steve. I don’t know...I don’t know how long. I can’t-” His words were rushed and he cut himself off in a small helpless whine that sent shivers through Steve’s spine.

“Okay. Okay, we just have to think.”

“I can’t. I can’t, not with you right here, so fucking wet, so fucking good. I am just trying to stop myself from touching you. To stop from...doing a lot of things.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, thought what he was going to say was lost on him when Bucky’s eyes reopened, connecting with Steve as if he was freezing him in place. Even in the dim light, he watched as Bucky’s pupils visibly dilated, flexing in the light, the blue now only a ring around massive pupils. Steve was aware of their positioning, the way Bucky boxed Steve in, trapped at the edge of the closet with nowhere no go. And for the first time in a long time, he felt small.

When Bucky’s hand closed around Steve’s hip, it was like a veil had been thrown over his eyes. His attention zeroed in on Bucky’s calloused fingers rubbing circles on the bone, teasing his, stretching out to feel lower into the dip to his pelvis, brushing against blond pubic hair. He fisted his hands tighter, dimly aware of the feeling that he shouldn’t be touching, but not sure why.

“Would you mind if I took care of you again?” Bucky’s voice was thick and tightly controlled even when his eyes were lowered, watching his fingers.

Steve wasn’t sure what Bucky was talking about, or why his voice was strained, but he resisted the words and pushed his hips forward. “Yeah. Please.”

Bucky still hesitated, but he moved his hand, sliding along damp skin to rest of Steve’s lower abdomen, causing him roll his hips to the promise. “If we had more room, the things I could do to you,” Bucky sighed. He scraped his nails lightly on the skin. Steve squirmed under the attention and Bucky smirked, grabbing his balls without warming. Steve bit his lip hard to avoid crying out.

“Wait, wait.” he said, suddenly embarrassingly aware of how close he already was, and how was that even possible, but instead of stopping, Bucky leaned forward to lick the shell of Steve’s ear and sucked on the lobe, growing softly.

“You gonna come for me baby doll?”

Steve came, the pleasure finally releasing from the tight swirl in his stomach, and he fell forward, bracing himself on the wall and Bucky, clenching his teeth but still letting out a grunt. It was white hot and he felt his body tensing and releasing over and over, Bucky talking him through it.

Finally, he came down. He had made a mess on both of them while Bucky’s cum was still drying. His body felt sluggish, weak, but his head felt clearer. He knew where he was, what Bucky was. One look in Bucky’s eyes told him that he was coming to the same realizations.

Embarrassment flooded Steve so sharply that it made him feel dizzy, and Bucky quickly took a step back. He couldn’t think of anything to say, and Bucky looked like he might be sick, so they stayed panting in silence for a moment.

“I swear I didn’t-”

“Shh.” Steve pressed his ear to the door, trying to steady his breathing. He listened to a pair of guards casually stroll past, their footsteps clear against the wooden floors.

They weren’t looking for them anymore. They had assumed Steve and Bucky had already escaped. Now was their time. It was impossible to tell when the next patrol was coming, so their best chance would be to go immediately after the pair went around the corner. The fact that he wouldn’t have to face Bucky was just a bonus.

“We have to go. Now,” Steve said, and Bucky must have been even more shaken that he let on because he didn’t argue. He nodded once, and Steve told him about the window. Bucky made no snide remark about he broke into the damn place, and he knew how to get out. Instead, he followed Steve’s lead as they slipped out of the closet, reeking of sex and stained with cum. The light of the hall made Steve blink for a moment, casting a quick glance at Bucky as his eyes adjusted.

The man looked wrecked. His cheeks were flushed and there was a hard outline of a dick still in his pants. Steve was sure he looked about the same, and he was sure that if caught, the horrors of prison or death would never beat the embarrassment of being seen like this.

He quickened his steps, and they made it to the empty bedroom with ease, slipping in and down the wall, into the darkness.

When he landed, Steve looked up for Bucky. Again, he wasn’t sure what he would say, but it didn’t matter much. The incubus was gone.


End file.
